Remembering
by Jackal Intern
Summary: ShikaTem NejiTen SasuSaku KibaHina Going back to their fondest memories never hurt anyone. Besides, meeting a true friend is hard to find once in a lifetime.
1. Kiba POV

**Kiba POV**

I remember the first time I met her,

Maybe too well.

But all the more special.

We were ninja academy newbies.

She sat in the back.

No one sat next to her.

She never put her head up,

Until I came in, _late,_

And sat right next to her.

She smiled very lightly,

But still a smile.

"Hi, I'm Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba, actually. What's your name?"

"H-Hinata."

"Oh, I see. You're a Hyuuga. Well, Hinata, wanna be friends?"

She smiled an actual smile.

I knew that was a yes.

After class was over,

We talked for a long time.

I didn't mind her stuttering,

The first couple days.

I thought it was kinda cute.

After that,

She stopped the stuttering around me.

We shared and traded lunches all the time.

We hung out,

And I made her laugh sometimes.

But one day, she fell for the class clown,

Uzamaki Naruto.

She was crazy about him.

She told me herself.

I was crushed.

I guess, being good buddies was good enough...

For now.

But I'll be waiting for that day,

When she changes her mind.


	2. Neji POV

**Neji POV**

I remember the first time I met her.

She was so nice to me,

Even when everyone else wasn't.

They thought I was a freak,

Because of my eyes.

Not her.

She said they were genuine.

One of a kind.

That's how we became friends.

That's when others knew it was okay to hang out with me.

We were in the same class,

And we always sat next to each other

We were best friends from then on.

But that same year,

It was then when my father was sacrificed.

Born to be nothing but a tool.

I cried,

When I knew he was gone from this world.

I went to see her;

She didn't live far away.

I tried to hold back my tears,

To show her I wasn't...

...Weak.

But she grabbed me by the shoulders,

Telling me it's okay to cry.

She walked me to the park,

And told me to sit down.

She reached for something in her bag.

A box of onigiri.

Just for me.

We sat under the shady tree,

As I took a bite out of my rice ball.

She knew how I felt,

A life with no more parents.

"Fate is not on my side," I said.

"I've got to be a different Neji."

"You know…take life more…seriously."

She frowned and looked down at the grass.

"But we'll always be best friends."

I hugged her,

Then, grabbed another snack.

I knew,

That I wasn't lying.


	3. Sasuke POV

**Sasuke POV**

I remember the first time I met her.

At the ninja Academy.

I always thought she was one of those,

Fan girls,

Always chasing me around.

And that time she tried to kiss me,

…Err, whatever she was trying to do.

I cared about her

Even then.

I really did.

Just not as much as I do now.

Nowadays, I wonder if I regret.

Regret those things I did.

If I _should._

If I regret breaking her fragile heart.

I never knew how many times,

She smiled for me.

How much it took out of her,

Just to smile for me once again,

After all those times I broke her

Into tiny pieces.

I never noticed before that just my presence,

Mended her heart.

Every time.

But I see now.

I see everything she does for me.

And I can promise her...

...I'll **never** crush her again...


	4. Shikamaru POV

**Shikamaru POV**

Oh, yeah.

I remember _exactly _what happened the first time I met her.

The most troublesome woman alive,

I'd say.

That damned chuunin exam

Brings back so many memories.

Of coarse, I watched her.

I watched her beat Tenten,

But I watched more closely,

When I was her opponent.

I think…I let her win.

Saw it from the start.

Don't exactly why I did,

But what's done, is done.

Troublesome.

And that time when Naruto came back.

That trip with Jiraiya,

That training.

If I had said "yes" to his question,

I wouldn't have heard the end of it,

From that Uzamaki.

I could just imagine...

"Oh my god! Shikamaru!

You got yourself a girlfriend!"

Whatever.

She's scary though.

Scary smile,

Scary tone of voice,

Scary brothers,

Scary weapon,

Just a scary woman, okay?

But...I guess she's...

**My** scary woman.


End file.
